darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 20
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Starscream’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs 3/6/2012 06:56 PM Medical Compound Slipstream has been standing at the entry to the repair campus since her orders were given to her. She hasn't recharged or even gone to get a ration. Her magenta optics are locked upon her quarry, the mech seeker Echo, whom she is making sure won't be leaving until Starscream states that he may do so. From down the hall, appears none other than Starscream. He stops at the entrance and offers a nod to Slipstream. "All is well thus far?" he asks the fembot. His own optics glance around her towards the facility behind her. Ramjet comes in with his right hand clutching at his chest. His armor broken, scorched and missing all across his body. A large missile hole belches smoke and electricity crackles from within the wound. Ramjet's left optic is completely dim while his right optic flickers with each step. His voice breaks a couple of times as he speaks. "Ram.. Ramjet... reporting... in.." Slipstream straightens and salutes the Air Commander, "Yes sir." she replies, not even wavering her gaze off the mech as Ramjet walks in looking like that. Starscream glances over towards Ramjet as he appears to be pretty messed up. He shakes his head slightly before turning towards Slipstream. "That one tends to overdo it a little. I do love his willingness to put the body on the line." Ramjet waves his hand at the pair of Decepticons and reaches a med-bay table and hoists himself up on to the table...He lets out a content sigh as he removes the ener-cigar and drops it on to the floor. He tilts his head slightly to the pair of Decepticons as he listens to their conversation. Slipstream only now glances over, her expression unreadable. "He is impressive in battle sir." she agrees. "But then I would not expect anything less from a veteran." The commander nods his head ever so slightly. "Come, let us speak to him. You can always chase down Echo if he makes an attempt to leave." Starscream then moves into the facility. He approaches the table that Ramjet is resting on. Ramjet offers Starscream and Slipstream a grin as the pair moves closer. "Boss, Slipstream." His vocalizer seems to have stabilized as his systems rest. Slipstream allows Starscream to head in first, then follows him inside. A glare given to Echo that says 'go ahead, try to run' as her hand rests upon her hip, fingers teasing against her lariat that hangs there. Then she looks toward Ramjet, "Good cycle, I must say I have seen you in better shape... but you did well out there." "You look like someone stripped you for parts. Well, whatever was not damaged to begin with." It seems the commander had a minor sense of humor today. "Slipstream mentioned that you had quite a battle recently." Ramjet offers Slipstream. "From what I remember, you did pretty well out there..." He smiles wider at Starscream. "Yeah, a little bit of a skirmish with Optimus Prime and his flunkies...It is a long walk back to Polyhex." Slipstream smiles slightly to the cone head, "Thank you for noticing." she replies, then a sharp glance at Echo. "A shame though I didn't get to use my lariat on that flier though." "From Megatron's report it sounds like the two of you held air superiority... effectively. I am pleased by this." Starscream says. His vision follows Slipstreams as he glances in the direction of Echo. "A few more seekers and we may start doing raids on the Autobots." Ramjet lets out a laugh. "Slipstream maintained the bulk of the Air Superiority, I just rained terror." A malicious grin forms on his batted face. "Raids would be fun and profitable. Slag, we may even be able to make Echo into a Warrior with some more seasoning." Slipstream bows her head toward Starscream, "Thank you for saying so sir." then a broader smile toward Ramjet, "He was a tough customer, but apparently he didn't quite know what to do with me." a little flick of her wings given. Starscream nods his head. Ramjet understood the point of the raids. "Yes, improve our own morale while killing the morale of the Autobots. Eventually they will scatter at the sound of our thrusters." He then pauses before speaking about Echo. "Echo requires a few more lessons. He does not understand authority or ambition. Without either, I am afraid he is no better than fodder." Ramjet nods his head. "Yeah, teach the 'Bots their place in the world, under our foot boats and the Decepticon Banner." He attempts a slight shrug. "Echo will learn or he will perish. Either way we win, right? The weak perish and the strong thrive." Slipstream moves to nudge a medical drone awake so it may tend to the injured mech, she comments, "Perhaps sir we could all work with Echo in sparring matches. See what his strengths and weaknesses truly are and then eliminate the weakness." Starscream shakes his head towards Slipstream. "No. Echo has to want to be one of us. I believe he looks up to you Ramjet. He is eager to go out and prove himself, but does not weigh any of the consequences against the rewards. He is not strong enough to survive that way. Perhaps you could speak to him. Let him know that so long as he is under my command, he should act like it." The optical sensors then focus on Ramjet. Ramjet locks his one flickering optic with Starscream. "I see...Yeah, I could teach him a thing or two." A malicious grin crosses his face. "He will become one of us." Slipstream gets the drone awake and follows it to Ramjet's side, for now she has nothing to add to the conversation. Starscream nods his head. "Very well. I will warn you though that Slipstream here has orders to deal with Echo for his last bit of insolence towards me. It is as much a test as a punishment." The commander then looks over the drone. "Yes, this does seem to be coming together rather well. Soon we will be the main force Megatron depends on." Ramjet looks between the others as the Drone begins his work. "As it should be, I hope Commander that one day, we are the Decepticons..." His voice carries a bit of pride. He tilts his head towards Slipstream. "What kind of test did you give Echo?" Slipstream smiles to that mention from the Air Commander, "So far he hasn't tried to escape." her fingers twirl a section of her lariat, "The best kind Ramjet, learning to obey orders." she remarks. There is a simple but evil smile on the face plate of Starscream. He says nothing more. Ramjet chuckles. "Very well, then. I look forward to witnessing, this training by your hand Slipstream." He looks at Starscream as he offers a matching smile. Slipstream gives her wings a flick, "I don't suppose it would hurt to train him, see how he deals with hand to hand combat."